Certezas del corazón
by cisachan
Summary: Habían pocas cosas de las cuales Jon Snow tenía certezas. Esta era una de ellas. Él la amaba.
1. Chapter 1

Maldición.

Jon se preguntaba si podía llegar a ser más estúpido. Si alguna vez siquiera dejó de ser un niño ingenuo. Francamente lo dudaba. Aun cuando habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida, sus dos vidas, su última revelación lo hizo darse cuenta de que realmente no sabía nada.

El. Un bastardo del norte. Un rey sin apellido.

Él estaba enamorado.

En, literalmente, el peor momento para estarlo. Cuando la amenaza más grande de toda la historia de Poniente amenazaba con poner fin a cualquier esperanza de un futuro.

Contra toda lógica, como un tonto, había caído irremediablemente a los pies de la persona que se supone no debía.

Pero aquí estaba, postrado en una cama, semidesnudo, sobreviente apenas de la expedición al otro lado del muro, con el peso del mundo en sus hombros, y una sola certeza clavada en el corazón

La amaba.

Por los dioses. La amaba con cada parte de su cuerpo, con cada cicatriz, con cada músculo que involuntariamente sujetó la mano de ella más tiempo del debido para intentar retenerla en esa pequeña habitación de barco.

 _ **Un poco más…quédate un poco más**_ **…** -fue lo que pensó antes de que siquiera pudiera evitarlo.

 **Eres un pobre hombre.** –Se repetía a si mismo ahora, en la soledad de su habitación- _**El invierno está aquí. No hay tiempo para pensar en la primavera.**_

A estas alturas se imaginó que ni siquiera la impasividad de su rostro podía disimular el anhelo, la admiración, el amor crudo que sentía por Daenerys. Ya no sabía desde hace cuánto tiempo sus ojos inevitablemente se quedaban viéndola como un cachorro a su amo. Como ese instante en el que la contempló sentada a los pies de su cama, ¡dioses! Nunca sintió tantos deseos de besar a alguien como en ese maldito momento.

La deseó con cada fibra de su ser, aún más al verse reflejado en los ojos violetas de la madre de dragones. Ella estaba Viéndolo a él con el mismo anhelo y terror, arremolinados en un tormenta de emociones que amenazaba con desarmarlos a ambos, dejándolos desnudos en medio de la fría realidad que los rodeaba.

No ahora. No hay tiempo.

Es tan cruel.

Pero la amaba. Lo sabía. Esto si lo sabía.


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se quedó allí, congelada.

Bueno, tal vez congelada no era la palabra que describía el estado de total shock en el que se encontraba despúes de darse cuenta de que Tyrion, una vez más, tenía razón. Jon Snow, el Rey en el norte, estaba enamorado de ella. Y lo que le resultaba aún más movilizador, era que ella…lo amaba también.

 **Por que ahora?.** – Se dijo a si misma mientras buscaba apoyo en la puerta de la habitación. Sintió de pronto como si finos hilos de fuego recorrieran su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus dedos, acumulándose en la boca de su estómago, subiendo hasta su pecho, haciendo que su corazón latiera desbocadamente.

Estaba feliz. Y aterrada al mismo tiempo. Ella se perdió por unos eternos instantes en una mirada gris llena de devoción, en un cálido apretón de manos que le pedían que se quedara un poco más

 **Y si me hubiera quedado un poco mas..?**

Pensar en las posibilidades de lo que pudiera haber pasado casi la hizo olvidar todo lo demás. Casi. Porque lo cierto es que la terrible realidad cayó sobre ella instantáneamente como un rayo.

El horror. El dolor. La sangre y el fuego.

 **Viserion.**

El rey de la noche y su ejército de muertos no esperarían a que ninguna historia de amor tuviera lugar. Simplemente, lo que sea que haya brotado entre Jon y ella no podía crecer en pleno invierno.

Entonces solo se quedó allí, incapaz de moverse de la puerta de la cabina donde Jon Snow recuperaba su vitalidad cuando todo lo que quería era buscar refugio entre sus brazos.

 **Es tan cruel**

Escuchó como Ser Davos y el muchacho, Gendry, se acercaban. Y supo que tenía que volver a ser la reina. Después de todo,El lord detrás de la puerta, el hombre que amaba, acababa de jurarle lealtad, y ella le juró que pelearían juntos para detener la larga noche.

Ella tenía un destino, ella tenía un pueblo por el que luchar, ella debía merecerse esa lealtad.


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Soy su prisionero?**_

 _ **-No todavía.**_

Jon sonrió al recordar su primer encuentro con la reina de los dragones mientras se preparaba para salir, al fin, de la cabina en la que había estado recuperándose por semanas. Su cuerpo aún se sentía algo entumecido pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para andar de pie. Por otra parte, su mente seguía divagando caprichosamente entre la inminencia de la guerra contra el rey de la noche y su recientemente asumido amor por Daenerys.

 **Al final, él si terminó siendo prisionero de la reina, en una forma curiosa e impredecible**.-Pensó, encontrando por demás irónico el curso que tomaron las cosas en los últimos meses. Había venido a Rocadragón en busca de una esperanza para el mundo, y terminó enredado en un amor sin futuro. Los dioses y su retorcido sentido del humor.

Se obligó a sí mismo o concentrarse, después de todo, en un par de días arribarían a Desembarco del Rey y se verían las caras con Cersei para tratar de convencerla de unir fuerzas en contra de los caminantes blancos y su ejército.

Era la primera prueba de vida o muerte que debían sortear ya que no había ninguna garantía que la maldita Lannister no terminara por plantar una emboscada que obligaría a Daenerys a prender fuego a toda la ciudad. Estaban hablando de la mujer responsable por las muertes de su padre, de su hermano, y de torturar a Sansa.

Bueno, si Cersei intentaba algo contra Daenerys, ni siquiera Jon estaba seguro de poder contenerse. Lo más seguro es que buscaría decapitar a la persona que osara atacar a… _su reina._ Después de todo, le había jurado lealtad. Tenía la obligación de defenderla.

 **Si, claro. Es por** _ **obligación**_ **.** – una voz socarrona, muy parecida a la de Ser Davos, se burlaba de el en su mente- **Y por supuesto, Daenerys era el tipo de mujer que necesitaba un caballero de armadura brillante para protegerla, verdad? Por supuesto que no, idiota**.

Lo cierto, es que él la necesitaba más de lo que ella lo necesitaba a él. En más de un sentido. Y lo único que Jon podía ofrecerle era lealtad. No porque él no quisiera ofrecerle un mundo infinito de cosas, los dioses sabían que este bastardo del norte estaba dispuesto a ofrecer el resto de su vida a la madre de los dragones, pero…que chances había de que eso significara algo cuando el destino que se cernía sobre ellos presagiaba no menos que la muerte.

 **Basta. Esto es ridículo.** –Se reprimió a si mismo mientras ajustaba a Garra en su cintura y se aprestaba a salir de la habitación para reunirse con el resto de la comitiva que lo aguardaban para ultimar los detalles acerca de la inminente reunión con la reina loca en Pozo Dragón.

 **Ella estará allí-** sin quererlo su corazón se aceleró, pero con la tranquilidad de quien ha aceptado su realidad, Jon Snow, vasallo de la reina Daenerys Targaryen, abrió la puerta y se apresuró a salir.

Solo para toparse de frente con unos profundos ojos violetas algo sorprendidos. Daenerys estaba allí, parada en el umbral de su puerta.


End file.
